


Higher

by Hetalia1912



Series: Miroh [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Action & Romance, Actually a Dystopia au, Alternate Universe - MIROH(Music Video), Alternate Universe - Utopia, Corruption, F/M, False Utopia, Government Conspiracy, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Rebellion, badass stray kids, corrupt government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Higher

**7:30 AM**

"Hey kiddo,hate to say it,but you're gonna have to wake up." _No thank you._

Suddenly the blanket gets ripped away from him."I don't like it either,but we have to be their in time for the morning parade whether either of us likes it or not."With a heavy sigh(and probably messed up hair)Felix lifts his head up from the pillow to look at Chan.

He looks how he usually looks.Sleep deprived(the dark circles under his eyes were so obvious it was almost funny),mouth smiling but his eyes weren't and his barley neat blonde hair.


End file.
